


Gloat

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-15
Updated: 2005-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But in the end I want to thank you. [03/15/04]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloat

## Gloat

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. If you think I'm making any money off of this, you have to be on crack. Just say no to drugs. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

A large part of him wanted to tell people. Well, certain people. He wanted to rub it in their faces. His father, Johnathon Kent, Lana Lang . . . No matter what any of the three had done, Lex Luthor had won, game, match, set. He'd won the grand prize; not just the battle but the war. 

It hadn't been easy. In their own way each had been stiff competition. Lana Lang had held herself just within temptation's range. Johnathon Kent had been a fierce advocate against Clark's having anything at all to do with Lex, and Lionel Luthor had attacked Lex's confidence, trust, and belief in love at every possible opportunity. The only thing that mattered though, was that he'd won. Nothing any of them had done had dissuaded Clark from being first his friend and later being in his bed. They hadn't prevented him from loving Lex. 

There was something wonderful about knowing that Clark had ignored the rumors and gossip and trusted his own instincts. Something almost scary about knowing that Clark would be there tonight. Tomorrow. Every day and every night. 

He'd expected to be bored once he won. Forbidden fruit wasn't supposed to be as enticing once it was in your hands. The best part of being with Clark though, was that he'd won the prize fair and square and actually deserved it. He'd earned Clark and earned the right to be happy. 

He wanted to grab the microphone away from Dean Lopez and scream into it, "Clark Kent loves me," but he wouldn't. He would applaud along with everyone else as Clark Kent received his degree. 

Smile, knowing that Clark's smile had more to do with the way Lex kept tugging at his collar when the material rubbed against any of the marks Clark had left the night before. Few things in his life had ever felt as good as the reminders of last night did. 

No one seemed surprised at his presence, and that was just another battle he'd managed to win to have Clark by his side. He felt something touch his shoulder and realized he'd mused his way through the rest of the ceremony. 

"What were you thinking about?" Clark asked him. 

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Why?" 

Clark shrugged. "You had the strangest expression on your face." 

Lex smiled. "Really? I don't even remember. Let's go." 


End file.
